habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Orientações para Socialites
Socialites são contribuidores do Habitica que ajudam a responder perguntas na Taverna e na guilda Habitica Help: Ask a Question. O artigo a seguir oferece dicas e truques para que os Socialites possam ajudar a responder perguntas. Missão Nosso objetivo é responder perguntas de forma completa e concisa para jogadores novos e antigos. Como começar Comece pelo básico, dando respostas às perguntas que você tem certeza. Se você não tem certeza de como ajudar alguém, poderá ler a wiki cuidadosamente e fornecer um resumo do que encontrar. Muitas vezes é útil postar links para páginas relevantes na wiki para que o jogador possa aprender detalhes adicionais, se preferir. De qualquer modo, evite dar respostas bruscas "LPDM" ("Leia a Porcaria do Manual!"); tenha em mente que novos jogadores podem não conhecer a wiki ou podem se sentir sobrecarregados com todas as informações contidas nela. Portanto, seja sensível às suas necessidades de assistência. Participe da guilda Aspiring Socialites. Este é um lugar para Socialites compartilharem recursos, esclarecer respostas a perguntas complicadas, fazer perguntas diretamente relacionadas a ser uma Socialite e espalhar alegria, claro. Além disso, a guilda possui desafios mensais que oferecem uma ótima maneira de desenvolver habilidades e recursos para as atividades de Socialite. Contudo, quando você tiver dúvidas sobre como usar o Habitica, por favor não pergunte na guilda Aspiring Socialites, porque não é o propósito desta. Assim, faça essas perguntas (como qualquer outro jogador faria) na Taverna ou na guilda Habitica Help: Ask a Question, para que as perguntas e respostas possam ajudar outros jogadores. Dicas e Truques * Quando jogadores perguntarem algo sobre funcionalidades que não existem, diga algo como "Nós não temos essa funcionalidade, mas a boa notícia é que você pode solicitá-la através do menu Ajuda > Solicitar uma Funcionalidade no site ou Sobre > Solicitar uma Funcionalidade para aplicativos móveis." Evite dizer coisas como "Infelizmente nós não temos esta funcionalidade." Usar termos como "infelizmente" faz parecer que há um problema com o Habitica por não possuir aquela funcionalidade e que há uma expectativa de que isso precisa ser corrigido pelos desenvolvedores. * Quando aconselhar jogadores a reportarem bugs, se isso for no site, diga algo como "Por favor, reporte este problema através do menu Ajuda > Reportar um Bug." É melhor não dar a eles o link direto para a guilda Report a Bug ou a página de relatório de bugs no GitHub, porque eles não se lembrarão do link se precisarem dele novamente no futuro, mas é provável que lembrem o local do menu. Se o erro ocorrer em um aplicativo para dispositivos móveis, direcione-os para o menu Sobre > Informar um Bug, dentro do próprio aplicativo. * Quando alguém postar algo inapropriado, não modere (isto é apenas para a Equipe e Moderadores). Em vez disso, marque a postagem como imprópria usando a opção de sinalização, representada por uma bandeira. Se desejar, você pode dizer algo como "Eu não sou um moderador, mas para que você saiba, parece que sua postagem nome do usuário pode violar as políticas das Diretrizes da Comunidade: https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines". Não expresse um comentário como um comando direto; isto é, não diga "Por favor, não implore. Você deve remover sua mensagem", por exemplo. * Use Markdown para formatar links. Isso é melhor e evita um problema em que os sublinhados em links aparecem incorretamente como itálico no Android App. * Se um jogador reportar que os botões de menu Sobre > Reportar um Bug/Solicitar uma Funcionalidade não estejam funcionando no aplicativo iOS, por favor, peça para que ele verifique se o endereço de e-mail está configurado como um e-mail cliente da Apple. Isso é exigido pelo mecanismo padrão de feedback no aplicativo iOS. * Use a Extensão de Chat do Chrome para monitorar a Taverna e a guilda Habitica Help: Ask a Question ao mesmo tempo. (Clique no nome na extensão para uma resposta rápida). * Mantenha respostas comuns a perguntas em um formato que você pode copiar e colar facilmente. Isso torna as respostas rápidas e pré-formatadas com links para facilitar a leitura. * Se você vir alguém postando na Taverna ou quaisquer guildas sobre ferramentas que eles construíram para se integrar ao Habitica, sugira a eles que copiem seus posts na guilda Aspiring Comrades - esta é uma guilda para desenvolvedores que construíram ferramentas usando a API do Habitica. Note que isto não os impede que postem na Taverna ou em outras guildas - eles podem fazer isso também (desde que não envie mensagens múltiplas (spam) a guildas irrelevantes, é claro). * Se um jogado pedir por ajuda através de mensagem privada (MP ou PM), e a questão não for sobre um assunto privado, é aconselhável que você responda e explique que PMs não são para suporte e você responderá a pergunta deles na guilda Habitica Help: Ask a Question ou outro chat. Algumas sugestões de texto: "As PMs não são para suporte, mas se você postar sua pergunta na guilda Habitica Help: Ask a Question, eu responderei lá." Ou: "Caso outros estejam se perguntando sobre sua pergunta, eu respondi em da guilda, para que todos possam se beneficiar da informação! * Para perguntas em outro idioma, você poderá ver o FAQ sem precisar mudar suas próprias configurações de idioma adicionando ?lang=xx ao final do URL da FAQ, onde xx é o código para esse idioma. ISO 639-1 code. Por exemplo, https://habitica.com/static/faq/?lang=ptbr leva você para o FAQ Português-Brasil. Crianças no Habitica Como descrito em Crianças no Habitica, a Equipe do Habitica têm uma obrigação legal para bloquear qualquer conta de crianças com menos de 13 anos de idade assim que tomar conhecimento da conta, a menos que tenham permissão por escrito dos pais ou guardião da criança. Quando um Socialite vê um jogador adulto postando sobre seu filho usando o Habitica, eles podem aconselhar ao jogador adulto sobre a restrição legal relacionada a crianças menores de 13 anos. Lemoness sugeriu que essas palavras sejam usadas: ::Olá, ! Apenas para avisar que, devido às restrições impostas pela Lei de Proteção à Privacidade Online para Crianças (COPPA, do inglês, Child Online Privacy Protection Act), o Habitica não pode permitir que crianças com menos de 13 anos usem este site sem a autorização dos pais ou guardião legal. Você precisará enviar um e-mail para Lemoness, nossa Gerente da Comunidade, através do e-mail admin@habitica.com com o nome de exibição do seu filho e ID de Usuário (Configurações > API), e incluir uma declaração de que A) você é um dos pais ou guardião legal da criança, e B) você concede total permissão para que ela use o Habitica. Se você tiver alguma dúvida ou preocupação sobre o Habitica, você pode incluí-las no e-mail também! Quando um Socialite vê um jogador afirmar que tem menos de 13 anos, o Socialite deverá marcar a mensagem com a bandeira imediadamente e não interagir com a criança de forma alguma. Isso inclui não postar a mensagem acima para a criança. Tecnicamente, assim que soubermos que são menores, não podemos nos comunicar com eles via Habitica até que o pai ou responsável dê permissão. Se um Socialite suspeitar que um jogador é menor de idade, não deverá tomar nenhuma atitude relacionada a isto. Eles não devem perguntar direta ou indiretamente sobre a idade da criança ou explicá-la que precisam ter acima de 13 anos de idade (isto é para proteger a sua privacidade e para impedi-los de sentir que devem afirmar serem mais velhos do que realmente são). Socialites devem assumir que a criança tem 13 anos ou mais, a menos que haja prova concreta sobre o contrário. De qualquer maneira, se eles violarem as Diretrizes da Comunidade com spam ou qualquer outro comportamento indesejável, ainda será apropriado sinalizar suas mensagens, como você faria com qualquer jogador. Contatando a Equipe e Moderadores Urgentemente Normalmente, quando você vê um post problemático, tudo que você precisa fazer é sinalizar, o que alerta os moderadores e permite que eles lidem com isso. Ocasionalmente pode haver um problema que você sente que precisa de atenção urgente, neste caso você pode enviar e-mail de contato para a com "Urgente" ou "Importante" na linha de assunto. Se você não receber uma resposta em até duas horas, então você pode postar na guilda Aspiring Socialites para atrair a atenção dos moderadores que podem entrar em contato com um membro da equipe mais rapidamente, ou ver que estão indisponíveis e lidar eles mesmos. Se é uma verdadeira emergência, você pode não querer esperar tanto tempo e pode considerar postar na guilda imediatamente. Se você acha que é essencial entrar em contato com a guilda Aspiring Socialites, esteja ciente da sensibilidade das mensagens em questão. Lembre-se que a guilda pode ser lida por qualquer Habiticano, não apenas Socialites. Por isso, pode ser necessário dar uma descrição vaga do problema e esperar que um moderador peça para você enviar detalhes específicos por algum outro método. Links úteis * Bugs conhecidos * Habitica Help: Ask a Question - Um bom lugar para responder as perguntas! * Report a Bug Guild - Jogadores vêm diretamente aqui para perguntar sobre bugs. * Aspiring Socialites Guild - Junte-se a isto para aprender novas informações para Socialites assim que estiverem disponíveis. * FAQ * Party Wanted Guild - Direcione procuradores de grupo diretamente a ela. * Página principal do Wiki - Contém dicas de como começar; ótima referência para novos jogadores. * Features Across Clients - Comparisons between the website and the official mobile apps. * Mobile App for Android: Habitica - Informações de como fazer as coisas por meio do app na versão Android. * Mobile App for iOS: Habitica - Informações de como fazer as coisas por meio do app na versão iOS. Bugs Conhecidos & Conselhos sobre Problemas Para obter as informações mais recentes sobre o design do site, consulte: + Habitica Redesign Fact Sheet + Habitica Redesign FAQ + Habitica Redesign: Known Bugs Confira a categoria Solução de Problemas para páginas que contêm conselhos sobre bugs de longo prazo, bem como páginas dedicadas à orientação para solução de problemas. Para "coisas que não são exibidas corretamente", problemas de dados e problemas de sincronização: * No aplicativo Android, siga os passos descritos na página do Aplicativo Android. * No aplicativo iOS, siga os passos descritos na página do Aplicativo iOS. * Para o website, se recarregar a página ou fechar/reabrir o navegador não tenham funcionado: ** Vá até a página Limpar Dados do Navegador; ** Clique no botão vermelho "Limpar Dados", e; ** Faça o login novamente. Usuários Silenciados Automaticamente Espaços de conversa no Habitica têm um bloqueador de palavrões que não permite a postar mensagens contendo palavras ofensivas. Insultos, considerados extremamente ofensivos, resultarão no silenciamento automático de um usuário. Isso pode representar um problema com palavras que são inocentes em outros idiomas além do inglês, em que as pessoas que postarem em outros idiomas sofrem o bloqueio automático injustamente. Os moderadores são notificados assim que alguém é silenciado automaticamente e sempre reverterá o silenciamento o mais rápido possível quando este ocorrer de maneira injusta. A palavra inocente provavelmente também será removida da lista de insultos de auto-silenciamento se for considerada comum em um idioma frequentemente usado no Habitica. A lista de palavras bloqueadas pelo bloqueador de palavrões está disponível no GitHub para que qualquer pessoa possa ler. No entanto, um aviso acionamento e de conteúdo se aplicam: o arquivo contém algumas palavras de baixo calão e, portanto, você não deve visualizá-lo se não quiser ver essas palavras. Está localizado em github.com/HabitRPG/habitica/blob/develop/website/server/libs/bannedWords.js (copie e cole este URL em se navegador, na barra de endereço). Se você compartilhar esta informação com qualquer pessoa em qualquer localização, é importante que inclua os avisos de conteúdo e acionamento e não permita que este URL seja clicável. Nos espaços de conversa do Habitica, você pode impedir que um URL seja clicável cercando-o de backticks (`). Processo de Nível de Contribuidor Se um jogador tem postado conselhos úteis, relevantes e precisos por um tempo, eles talvez sejam recompensados com o título Socialite Nível 1 como Recompensa de Contribuidor. Se eles continuarem a prestar assistência consistentemente positiva e útil ao longo do tempo, eles poderão receber mais Níveis. Não há processo de indicação para os níveis de socialite. A equipe, os moderadores e os colaboradores de alto nível escolhem quem será premiado com base no que observar. Geralmente, Níveis de Socialite são concedidos apenas para assistências prestas na Taverna ou na guilda Habitica Help: Ask a Question, pois é mais difícil para a equipe e moderadores perceberem a assistência contínua em outras áreas. Contudo, em circunstâncias especiais, Níveis de Socialite podem ser concedidos para outras assistências, a critério da equipe. en: Guidance for Socialites Categoria:Social Categoria:Contribuindo Categoria:Contributing Categoria:Troubleshooting Categoria:Resolução de Problemas